Makorra Tribe Adventure
by AvatarCat13
Summary: Korra and her friends decide to go on a vacation three months after the Equalist battle, so they go camping in the grasslands west to Republic City. But while there, they encounter a group of people who share a past with Avatar Aang...and a new feral enemy hellbent on destroying them. Spinoff to Kataang Island Adventure.


**AvatarCat13: Hey there, everyone! You all know my Kataang Island Adventure FanFic, right? Well, here's a FanFic that's sorta like that...except for changes. Well, it's a spinoff to the original story. And here it is: Makorra Clan Adventure!**

**I've been having this idea for quite a while thanks to Kataang Island Adventure. I've never read a Makorra lemon story (to tell you the truth), and I know some people have some misgivings for this pairing. Yeah, I know it was kinda wrong of Korra to choose Mako over Bolin, but Bolin is okay now. And yep, they're gonna encounter the same tribe from before, some characters old and some new.**

**So now...let's go to the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Legend Of Korra. Like Avatar: The Last AirBender, it belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

**Summary: Korra and Mako decide to take a vacation three months after the Equalist battle, so they head out to the plains west of Republic City. Their friends join them, and they encounter somebody Aang and Katara have already met. But when a new enemy who has a dark heart rises, can Korra and her friends save their new friends?**

**Publishing Date: July 5, 2013**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**A New Adventure**_

"Hey Korra! Koooora! You there?"

Avatar Korra looked around the area where they had been staying at: Air Temple Island at the slowly reforming Republic City. She had not noticed the shouts of her friend Bolin until she opened her eyes, having thought over what had happened. But all of it...was painful.

A few weeks before, she had gotten out of a war against the leader of the Equalists: Amon, the charismatic chief of the chi-blockers. He was found out to be a WaterBender and BloodBender, though, and he was the son of the crime boss Yakone and brother of former sleazy politician Tarrlok. Korra herself had lost her Bending to Amon...only to unlock her spiritual side and use AirBending at last; the rest of her Bending was restored by the Avatar before her: Aang.

"Sorry about that," Korra said with an awkward smile, rubbing the back of her head as she faced her friend. "I was just thinking of what happened over the past few weeks."

"Don't worry, Korra. It's over now," Mako, her FireBending boyfriend, said. It had been just a few weeks since they became a couple, and she was thankful for his support. "Besides, I think we should just take a break from all this craziness. What do you guys say?"

No one made any reaction before Asami Sato spoke up. The beautiful ex-girlfriend of Mako said, "I think that sounds really great...but I can't. I have to be back at the Future Industries for some work...ever since my dad ruined the company name."

Korra felt sympathy for her non-Bending friend. Hiroshi Sato, her father, had been a known Equalist spy, thus tainting the reputation her family had from succeeding in their business. Asami had continued working in the Future Industries Business, but it would take quite a while for people to forget the incident. Yet she had been upset about her father turning against family, hating Benders all because one FireBender killed his wife.

So Korra laid a gentle hand on Asami's shoulder, ignoring a strand of black hair falling on it, as she said, "Hey, don't worry. And if you're thinking you're becoming your dad, think again."

"I wasn't thinking about it before you mentioned it," Asami replied, looking at her with bright green eyes. "But you're right. I WON'T be my father. Thanks, Korra."

Mako gave his ex-girlfriend a hug. "We all hope for you to succeed in your career, Asami. And we'll all support you until the end."

They were going to keep up their words of congrats before a familiar deep voice called to them.

"There you are." Korra and her friends looked up to see Tenzin standing at the start of the dock. Korra knew that despite being the youngest son of Avatar Aang and Katara, he was a bit sterner than the both of them. Yet he had a soft side too, and he was showing it now due to the relief on his face and his gray eyes.

Anyways, Tenzin said, "I was wondering where you four went off to. Pema just finished making dinner, and she sent me out to find you."

"Sorry, sir," Mako replied with a polite nod. Then he added, "Korra and I were just planning on going on a small vacation for a few weeks. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, I don't mind, just as long as Korra remembers her Avatar duties," Tenzin replied, his gray eyes showing the same respect to him. "And what you just said reminds me of a story Mother told Kya, Bumi, and I when we were young."

Korra immediately raced over to him, wondering what kind of adventure Katara went on when she was young. "What story is it? And don't tell me...you and Pema did the same."

The master AirBender fiddled with his beard a bit before continuing, "Actually, she and I just stayed here; we have never been to the island my parents stayed at. But Mother's story had something to do with my father and the island that was supposedly uninhabited. Mother left rather secretive parts of the story out, but when we got older, we found out...and that was a bit unfitting on some levels. But until you learn about that, I'm afraid you'll have to wait until Bumi can tell you."

"Got it, Master Zen," Korra said with an amused laugh. "So anyways, who's hungry?"

"I know I am!" Bolin called, his Fire Ferret named Pabu on his shoulder.

Everyone laughed at this excluding Tenzin, though Korra did see an amused look on his face through the beard. As they started heading towards the dining hall where the Air Acolytes ate at, the Avatar looked back towards Yue Bay, wondering what it would have been like if the tribe Tenzin spoke about still lived on the island. But Korra also guessed the islanders Aang and Katara had visited years ago had either moved away or died off.

Besides, she and Mako could camp near Republic City, where they could contact their friends and Tenzin if there was anything important. Asami had mentioned a wide prairie land a bit to the west, some distance away from the Western Air Temple. That area could be the ideal camping trip she had been looking forward to.

**...**

So the small plane had arrived at the center of the Earth Kingdom, where no people were living right now. Korra and Mako had planned on camping for a few weeks here before they would be picked up. They were left with supplies including stuff to write letters with, and there would be hawks around that could be used for delivering them. Korra had to recite a vow Tenzin made to not hurt the environment before Oogi took off. Once that was done, the two Benders and Naga (whom they had brought along) looked around them.

A prairie land stood before them, wide open spaces that only had a few patches of snow here and there. Around the area, a few trees dotted the landscape, stripped of its leaves until the spring would arrive. Korra could have sworn she saw an abandoned spear lying between some rocks, but she shrugged if off. There must have been people that once lived here but then moved away to spirits knew where.

"You think we should set up camp around here?" Mako asked as they finished looking around.

"Maybe," Korra replied with a shrug. "But can we have a FireBending duel first? Just you and me, Cool Guy. What do ya say to that?"

Mako looked concerned, however. "If we did, then the grass would burn, wouldn't it? How about we have one round of FireBending...and after that, you do whatever Bending you like."

Korra gave her signature pout, not wanting to use other elements in a FireBending duel. So she gave a fake sigh of despair and said, "Fine. Whatever you say. Just don't come crying to me if your foot gets frozen by my WaterBending." Then she quickly kissed his cheek and added, "But seriously, that sounds like a plan."

As if hearing what was going to happen, Naga got up from her spot and headed over to a small clump of bushes, sitting down again. Korra recalled Tenzin's brother Bumi talking about how their parents didn't have their sky bison, Appa, with them when they had their vacation...and that was why she wanted to bring Naga along.

"You guys are doin' a FireBending match? Can I watch?"

Shocked, Korra and Mako looked to the side and watched as Bolin climbed up the hill to them. Pabu was riding on his shoulder, chirping and looking around the grassland.

"Bo?" Mako asked, looking at him in surprise after a hug. "What're you doing here?"

Bolin looked a bit bashful. "Sorry, bro, but...I just wanted to come along for the vacation too. Heck, even Asami wanted to come along, and we got here by her spare plane," he added in a slightly sheepish way and a shrug. "And she landed shortly after we dropped you two off."

Korra raised an eyebrow. "She did? Well, you guys are more than welcome to tag along. And what about you, Mako?" she added to her boyfriend. "Can they tag along?"

Mako looked down, apparently thinking it over. Then he looked up and gave his brother a gentle smile, saying, "What the heck? The more, the merrier."

"Yeah!" Bolin cheered, punching the air with his fist. "Camping trip!"

The couple rolled their eyes playfully at watching the EarthBender cheer. Then Korra noticed that she hadn't noticed Asami come around; perhaps they had arrived at the campsite before they did. Just in time, Asami herself had arrived with her stuff in tow along with some firewood. She noticed the Avatar and her boyfriend there and put the stuff down so she could greet them.

"Hey, you two," Asami greeted them after she gave them each a hug. "I was wondering when we'd get to see you out here. So what've you been doing so far?"

"Fixing to have a FireBending duel," Korra replied with a grin on her face. Noticing Asami look worried, she added, "But don't worry. It's not gonna be the 'end-of-the-world' type of fire; it's just gonna be a friendly fight. You know...like tossing a ball between friends."

Asami nodded. "Ah...then can I be the referee?"

Mako shrugged. "Sure. Why not?" he answered his ex-girlfriend.

So once they all got settled with their greetings, they set up their camp under a dead oak tree that towered over a large boulder the size of Naga. The new Team Avatar got settled in making their camp before heading out to a wide area with no grass growing; it could be ideal for Korra to use EarthBending and not burn anything with FireBending. Bolin was sitting to the side, watching with Pabu in his lap and Naga at his side. Asami was in the middle of the two Benders, looking prepared to start the duel.

Korra noticed Mako smirk over at her with amusement in his amber eyes, which she countered with her blue eyes and a smirk of their own. This reminded her of the time she joined the Fire Ferrets in Pro-Bending whenever she got a break from AirBending training to join them. But she had already learned how to AirBend (along with the other elements), and she could now enter the Avatar State whenever she needed to or wanted to.

"Here are the rules," Asami spoke up, snapping Korra to attention. "The first round will have FireBending, but you don't use it to actually harm each other. You use it just to knock each other off their feet. And no using other forms of Bending besides fire. Are you ready?"

"Ready!" both of them said.

Asami nodded. "That's good. Now begin!"

Right away, Mako leapt at her, fire spinning around his fists, but Korra was ready in time. She ducked beneath the flames and spun around, firing fire out of her fists and feet until she was like a fiery hydra. With a yell, she put her limbs together and shot a large gout of fire towards him, which he Bended away with one swipe. Lots of training at the Pro-Bending arena and taking part in the Pro-Bending tournament had sharpened her skills a lot.

Bolin and Asami were sitting at the sidelines, whispering to each other, and Korra saw that they were talking about the match. She smirked, ran forth, and slid beneath Mako, firing a big fireball at him. Mako threw his arm out in return, caught it at the tips of his fingers, and threw it over his shoulder and out towards a rock. Once Korra slid away and landed on the other side, she kicked both feet out and flipped back onto her feet, panting yet feeling exhilarated.

"Look out!" Bolin called.

Korra spotted the flames coming at her and ducked by bending her knees low...but this time, it wasn't enough. Just as she ducked and thought it was over, the fire lashed out of control and struck her, slicing over her left breast and ripping at some clothing. The WaterBending Avatar fell back with a cry of pain, but she managed to keep back from sobbing. Yet it was still painful, the stabbing sensation tingling along her left breast as she Bended the water from a nearby stream and placed it on the burn.

"You okay?" Mako asked in a worried voice, hurrying over to her. "I'm sorry!"

Korra looked up at him, wincing from the pain and the healing. "It's fine," she grunted, lifting her hand to reveal a tear in her shirt. It exposed some skin from her breast, but it thankfully wasn't enough to tear the whole thing away.

"I think we better call of the match and call it a draw," Asami spoke up, hurrying over to them. "We don't want something like this to happen again."

"Yeah...you're right," Mako said, looking relieved. Then his face was ashamed again as he added, "But let's say that Korra won. I broke the rule in not using FireBending to hurt anyone."

"It was an accident, bro," Bolin spoke up as he joined them. He gave his brother a clap on the shoulder and went on, "And hey, Korra's not mad about that, right?"

Korra nodded, feeling the pain wash away due to the healing. "That's right, Bolin. I'm not mad." She let her voice and smile become crafty as she went on slyly, "But I'd like to give you some payback for breaking that rule. You'll have to wait and see when the payback will come. Got it, City Boy?"

Mako nodded.

They were silent for a few minutes before Asami spoke up, saying, "So...how about we get something to eat now? And we won't be finding a fancy restaurant around here," she added, noticing the others looking around. "We gotta find something to eat out here in the wild."

"Yeah, I guess we should," Korra said, noticing some fire on the grass and putting it out with WaterBending. "So...what do we eat out here?"

"There's grubs!" Bolin spoke up quickly. Everyone gave him weird looks, so he shrugged and said, "Hey, don't look at me. I heard some people say that they're a bit crunchy and have loads of protein."

"I...don't think I'd want some," Asami said, making a slight face. "No offense, Bolin."

Bolin shrugged good-naturedly. "None taken."

Mako spoke up next, "What about if we hunt for something? I heard stories about people hunting animals for food while on camping trips or if they get stranded in the wilderness for too long."

Asami said, "Sure...but who has to do the hunting? I feel a bit...nauseous when it comes to seeing an animal getting killed. Whether it be natural or being hunted by a human."

"Then what about fish?"

Everyone turned to Korra, who had just said this and looked sheepish. Would they throw that idea to the side like they did with the grubs and hunting? So she added quickly, "It's quicker and cleaner than actual hunting, and

"You know..." Bolin said. "...that doesn't sound so bad. What about you guys?"

Mako looked over to Korra and gave her a smile. "That sounds like a great idea."

Even Asami was nodding as she smiled and said, "I don't see why not. And Korra?" She turned to the Southern Water Tribe teen. "Why don't you go and get some new clothes for a bit? When we get back to Republic City, I can have a tailor stitch your shirt back up."

"Thanks, Asami," Korra said. "But...you don't happen to have had brought any more clothes with you, do you?"

"Well..." Asami looked embarrassed now. "...not much. But there is a green shirt that's somewhat like yours if you can wear that."

Korra nodded. "Sure. And thanks again."

The Avatar looked over at the tents and walked over towards them, still keeping a hand over her injured breast. She went inside one tent and realized, noticing blueprints to new machine ideas, that this was Asami's tent, so her suitcase had to be somewhere. Spotting it near the sleeping mat, she pulled it open, searched around a bit, and finally pulled out a green shirt from beneath a pair of gloves.

_It's not like my old one, but hey, it's better than nothing._

Korra shrugged and took off her burnt shirt, taking off the inner clothes and replacing it with the green shirt. Once she was done, she noticed that the sun was bound to go down soon, for sunset had arrived and was setting over the lake ahead. It was causing the water to turn red as if it was bleeding. The others were at the lake's shore, and Korra was happy to see how they were settling in well to camping. Aang, Katara, and their friends had camping adventures...and so could they.

"Wait up!" she called, racing over to them. Their new adventure has begun...

_**To be continued...**_

**...**

**AvatarCat13: So there you have it. The start of the newest adventure for the newest Avatar. And I hope you like it; if not, let me know, and I'll do what I can to fix it. With Book 2 around the corner (hopefully, it comes out SOON!), I'm getting psyched for this. And now...allow me to explain why this story is rated T.**

**Why it's rated T is that...I haven't read a Makorra lemon yet...and I might plan to. But still, you'll be wondering why this doesn't take place on the island anymore...and I will. I'll explain it on Kataang Island 2: Aratak's Adventure, though, to be on the safe side...and I MIGHT explain it a bit on here. Anyways, be sure to keep a watch on this story and enjoy. One more thing: my sister might come home from the hospital today.**

**So anyways, read and review, folks! Any reviewer gets a virtual figurine of their favorite character from The Legend Of Korra. I do NOT allow flames or else they'll be put out with WaterBending or EarthBending, and I allow advice, questions of any kind, and even some constructive criticism. Just as long as it's not harsh.**

**See ya next time!**


End file.
